7189 Mill Village Raid
|Ages = 7-14 |Released = May 2011 |Theme = Castle|Theme2 = Kingdoms }} 7189 Mill Village Raid is a Kingdoms set released in May 2011. It contains 663 pieces. The minifigures included are a Spear Dragon Knight, a Crossbow Dragon Knight, a Dragon Soldier, a Milkmaid, a Farmer, and a Stableboy. Description ;Barn The main part of the set is the barn. This is built on two large baseplates, both connected together by a hinge. Built at the second level are slopes leading up to the ceiling with hinges to lay the tiles down upon the slopes that can also be hinged upward at any time. Near the front end is a string attached to an apple bucket and the end of a crane to pick it up. The hinge function allows the barn to be opened up. Inside the second story is a trap door. ;Windmill Mounted at the top of a sloped layout is a tile holding up the main body of the windmill. On one side is an opening and closing door. At the back you can turn a leaver which turns the windmill around. ;Wagon From the top of the wagon wheels and its connector is a tile with hinges to slant up to give a close appearance to an actual wagon look. Saddled to the front is a specially printed Horse. ;Minifigures Included are six minifigures included the set: a Sword Dragon Knight, a Crossbow Dragon Knight, a Spear Dragon Knight, a Farmer, a Stableboy, and a Milkmaid. The farmer, stableboy, and milkmaid are all exclusive to this set. ;Animals The set includes a large variety of farm animals: two goats, three chickens, and a pig. The goats and chickens are new pieces although a chicken is also included in 6918 Blacksmith Attack. Notes * This is the second mill-based set to be released in 2011, the other being 4183 The Mill from Pirates of the Caribbean. * This is one of the only civilian set in the Kingdoms theme. * This is the only set besides Blacksmith Attack to not have any Lion Knights. * This set contains the only horse that is not white, black, or brown. * The Farmer, Milkmaid and Stableboy are all exclusive to this set LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7189.jpg|The entire set MVR-5.png|The inside of the windmill MVR-4.png MVR-3.png|The inside of the barn MVR-2.png|The barn's top and pulley MVR-1.png Millvallageraidawesomeshot.png|The farmer stands his ground LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 18.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 19.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 20.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 22.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 23.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 24.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 25.jpg LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 29.jpg|A sunflower LEGO Toy Fair - Kingdoms - 7189 Mill Village Raid - 30.jpg Sources * Toys N Bricks forums * http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/7885/1293261436367.jpg External Links Category:Castle Category:Kingdoms Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets